Watching Their Backs!
by Rubytronix
Summary: Connor and a guard are at an anomaly site when a creature comes through- Connor's directly in the line of fire!


Disclaimer- I do not own Primeval, or any of its characters. Any similarities to other stories are unintentional.

_This is just a little one shot of something that suddenly popped into my head! I so hope you enjoy it! _

_Please, please review- keeps me going and smiling all day!_

**Watching Their Backs**

Connor knew he should move, but his feet were frozen to the spot. He knew he should scream, but his throat was constricted and he was left mouthing the words he couldn't scream out loud. The only part of him that seemed to work were his eyes, which grew larger and larger in his face.

He was suddenly hit by what felt like a cannonball striking his right shoulder. He was flung aside and this caused him to snap out of his fear induced trance.

"MITCH!" he screamed, as he saw a flash of a long arm and a claw slash at his protector. Mitch immediately went down in a pool of blood, his sightless eyes staring at nothing as he died.

Connor heard screaming ringing in his ears- not even realising it was his own voice. He went silent as the predator honed in on its former prey.

Connor shut his eyes tightly, awaiting the moment he would die, joining the man who had just saved his life by giving up his own. The strike never came. He heard a whining sound, and shots as Matt and Becker fired their EMD's at the creature, instantly bringing it down, inches from Connor.

Connor sank to the ground, breathing hard.

"OK, mate?" Matt asked, a hand on Connor's shoulder whilst Becker checked on Mitch's condition.

Becker looked across at Matt and shook his head slightly- with an expressionless face. He'd experienced so much death that he'd learnt to mask his emotions. There was time to let them out when he was home and alone. He had to maintain his stoic and professional appearance to Connor, who looked like he was about to fall to pieces.

"Let's get back to the ARC" said Matt, pulling Connor up roughly and pushing him ahead of him.

"NO!" shouted Connor "I'm not leaving him here to become creature fodder! I need to lock the anomaly. I need to bring Mitch back to the ARC!"

"It's OK, mate-"started Matt, but Connor shook off his arm. "Connor-"he continued, "We'll sort it. Becker and his men will seal the anomaly and make sure Mitch is brought back to the crematorium. Nothing more will happen to his body, I promise. You need to trust me" he said and looked Connor full in the eyes.

Connor looked quickly at Becker, who once again nodded. With a quick sorrowful glance at Mitch, Connor docilely let Matt lead him away to the cars, all fight having left his body.

Becker looked regretfully at the soldier who had been one of his best men. He took a deep breath and turned to his comms…

**xxXXxx**

Connor was checked over by the medical crew back at the ARC, and was declared fit and healthy, but was told to go home and rest after his traumatic experience. Connor thanked the medics, but left the room to go back to his lab instead of taking their advice to go home.

He entered the silent lab, and just wandered around it, picking up pieces of equipment here and there. All of a sudden, it hit him hard. He'd just been the cause of a man dying. Mitch had died to SAVE him! He'd sacrificed himself and here was Connor wandering around feeling sorry for himself while Mitch was lying still and lifeless somewhere in the depths of the ARC. Did he have a family? A girl like Abby waiting for him to come home? His heart broke for the unknown woman and the soldier whose life was taken so ruthlessly. His mind turned back to those he'd lost… Cutter, Stephen…Tom!

It suddenly became too much and feeling overwhelmed, he suddenly hurled the piece of equipment he has been holding at the glass windows of the lab. The windows instantly shattered on impact, making the scientists in the other rooms jump in surprise, ducking down in fear of getting showered with glass. He picked up another instrument and hurled it at the next window, and another, and….

"Do you want to throw this too?-"came Matt's voice, holding out a piece of a project Connor had been working on "Cos you've just about cleared this table"

Connor suddenly came to his senses and dropped the device he was holding- putting his hands up to his face and covering his eyes and cheeks with them.

He slowly lowered his hands, not even noticing the mess he had made or the concerned looks of the other staff looking on through the smashed windows.

"It's all my fault!" he whispered "He died saving me- it should have been me!" A tear squeezed its way out of the corner of one eye, and ran down his cheek. He didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"No" Becker suddenly interjected, interrupting Matt who had been going to try to reason with Connor "He did what he was supposed to do. He was a soldier. He knew the risks. It was his choice."

"No, _Becker_- it wasn't his choice to die! To save a stupid…a stupid nerd…a stupid nerdy idiot and die instead!" Connor shouted tripping over his words as he spat them out.

"Connor, Connor..." Matt said "The soldiers signed up to protect us. To stop the creatures and protect the civilians. They are informed of the risks. They don't expect you to be a fighter- and they don't expect you to die while they stand by and watch either. It's their job."

"Connor" Becker said more kindly "You need to calm down. Of course you shouldn't forget what Mitch sacrificed for you. Mitch Butler was a great man, a good soldier, a good friend. But remember him as a brave man who cared about his job and the people in his charge. Remember his achievements with pride. It's our job to move forward to make the sacrifices people like Mitch make worthwhile. To be the best we can be- to watch each other's backs and be there for our friends and colleagues."

Connor looked up at this heartfelt speech. He'd never heard Becker say so much all in one go. It made what he said all the more poignant. He knew Becker would also lay his life down for any of them, as would Matt, and as would Connor himself if it came to it. He looked at Becker with a new respect.

"And don't forget- it's our job to save the world!" Matt smiled, clapping Connor on the shoulder, trying to lighten the moment. Suddenly they were interrupted by a heavily pregnant blonde woman pushing her way through Matt and Becker to reach Connor's side.

"Connor!" she cried, and threw her arms tightly around his neck, holding him close.

Connor hugged her in return. Closing his eyes, he pulled her into a deeper hug, sighing with relief at being back with the woman he loved with all his heart. "Abby" he murmured. After a few moments, he pushed back from her and stroked a stray tear from her cheek. He stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, guys," he said "I'm going to prove to Mitch that by saving my life he did something worthwhile. I'll make sure he'd be proud of me. I won't let him down, I promise."

"I know you won't, mate" Matt said. Just then a yell reverberated through the ARC.

"**What the hell's going on here!** What's caused all this mess!"

Connor, Abby and the two men looked at each other.

"Well, you can start by explaining to Lester what's been going on!" Matt said with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Connor looked terrified, but pulled back his shoulders, took a breath and 'manned' up. "OK- I'll sort this!" he said, and walked out of the room towards Lester

"Good man" approved Matt. Abby looked at Matt and Becker. "He'll be fine, Abby" said Matt "Just needs time to get over the shock. You go and take him home and give him some TLC. He's resilient; he'll bounce back in no time. I'll give the pair of you until tomorrow to get over the events of today. Normal service to be resumed tomorrow!"

Abby smiled and left the room to join Connor, who was still receiving a lecture from Lester.

"He'll be OK" said Matt to Becker "Well done, mate"

"It's what I've had to learn over the years as a soldier" Becker said "Well- I'd better get going. I've got to go and see Mitch's wife and family- never a pleasant job, but it's one I'd rather do myself" With that, he left the room, and Matt watched him go, thinking they were lucky to have men like Mitch and Becker to watch their backs…..

The End

_I really, really hope you enjoyed it. I'm always sorry for the poor soldiers in the series as there seems to be one who dies most episodes, but no one seems to notice!_

_Please, please review- means everything to me! _


End file.
